


I love you - and I always will

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Story, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Ezekiel wakes up in an unknown environment. - Sort of AU, but not really. Family story. M rated, but you can skip that part if you don`t like it. Still worth reading.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I love you - and I always will

**I love you – and I always will**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

Ezekiel slowly wakes up from a deep sleep, stretching his limbs. He sighs in contentment at the pleasant feeling of soft, cool sheets caressing his body. He rolls to his side, hugging the pillow that`s lying next to him, still refusing to open his eyes, trying to remain in this blissful state of half-consciousness he is in. A sliver of sunlight is filtering in through the dark curtains, tickling his nose. A warm breeze rushes in through the half-open windows, rustling the curtains and momentarily letting in more light, blinding him even with closed eyelids. He groans and buries his face in the pillow, deeply inhaling the scent of freshly washed linen.

Wait. What?

Ezekiel`s eyes snap open and he sits up, scanning the dim room. From what he can see he`s in a large bedroom, the bed he is lying in being the center of it. To his right seems to be a window front. The dark heavy looking curtains are drawn to keep out the light, but they are fluttering in the soft breeze, allowing him to see just enough to recognize that this room is completely unfamiliar to him. It`s neither the Kingdom nor Hilltop. Of course not, both places were lost. Last thing he remembers, Ezekiel was – where exactly?

Leaning his head against the headboard, Ezekiel momentarily closes his eyes, trying to remember where he fell asleep last night. He wasn`t sure, but it definitely wasn`t in this room. Nor in any other room. He, Eugene, Yumiko and this strange girl they met in the city had been camping outside in the woods somewhere. At least that was the last thing he remembered. So, how did he get here? And why did everything look so clean and new?

Well, he wouldn`t get any answers staying in this bed and so he swings his legs out and walks over to the windows, drawing back the curtains to let the light in. Squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness, Ezekiel raises a hand to cover his eyes from the blinding sun, waiting a moment until they have adjusted to the light. When he lowers his hand, he discovers that the window is in fact a sliding glass door leading out to a balcony. He opens the door and steps outside, looking around with a stunned expression on his face.

The balcony is beautifully decorated with a big comfy looking sunbed on one side and a small table with two chairs on the other side. There are flowers everywhere as well as various lanterns of different shapes and sizes. Ezekiel steps to the balustrade and looks down. Right below him is a big swimming pool, the water sparkling invitingly in the sunlight. Behind the pool there`s a neatly looking garden with a set of swings and a trampoline. There also seems to be a treehouse in one of the big trees.

Ezekiel is at a complete loss. Not only does he not know where he is – he might be able to deal with that – but this whole place doesn`t look at all like the dead have been wandering around the world for 10 years. It all looks completely normal, peaceful, the way it was before the apocalypse happened upon them. From what he can make out from his position, the house he is in seems to be in an upscale neighborhood in the suburbs.

Confused, Ezekiel retreats back into the bedroom walking across the room to the other side where there is a door slightly ajar. He pushes it open carefully and steps into a bathroom. There`s a big walk-in shower and a beautiful claw-foot bathtub. Seeing the toilet, his bladder reminds him that it would be a great idea to relieve himself. Washing his hands afterwards (with warm running water!) he studies the toiletries on the washstand. Strangely it`s all brands that he used before the dead rose. And there`s also lot`s of women`s stuff.

Drying off his hands, Ezekiel studies himself in the mirror, suddenly freezing. He turns his head to the right a little, his hand coming up to touch the left side of his neck. The tumor. It was gone. Just – gone. Like it was never there. How? Ezekiel closes his eyes and counts to three, then opens them again. Nope, still gone. Well, okay then. Hanging back the towel, he comes to the conclusion that he must be dreaming. Of course, that`s it. Only that this doesn`t feel like any dream he`s ever had.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ezekiel turns to the only other door in the room. He opens it and steps out into a long bright hallway, making his way to the far end where he spots a staircase leading downstairs. Slowly, he walks down the stairs and comes to a stop in another hallway. To his right are two closed doors that he chooses to ignore for now. The door on his left seems to be leading into a kitchen.

There`s the distinct smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from that direction as well as something else – pancakes? Ezekiel thinks so. From where he is standing, he can also hear soft music playing and there seem to be people talking. Ezekiel takes a tentative step in that direction, wincing when his naked foot lands on something sharp. He bows down and picks up the small item, frowning a little. It`s a lego figure. Looking around, he discovers more of them scattered all over the floor.

So, there`s obviously a child in the house. Dream or no dream – Ezekiel decides that he is in no sort of danger and steps into the kitchen, careful to avoid more lego landmines. The room is dominated by a cooking island and yes, there`s evidence that pancakes have been made. The kitchen leads into an open dining room and that`s where the noises are coming from. Ezekiel crosses the kitchen, approaching the people on the table. He stops dead in his tracks, though, when he realizes who he`s got in front of him. She has her back to him, but he recognizes her immediately, her gorgeous greyish hair falling in waves down her back.

“Carol.”

Hearing his voice, she looks at him over her shoulder, a bright smile on her face.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Ezekiel hears the giggling of a small child followed by a loudly declared “Daddy sleepy head!” and a cheerful “Good morning, daddy!” from a second child.

He steps closer, taking in the scenery in front of him. Carol is leaning over a little boy of maybe four years, cutting the pancake on his plate into smaller pieces and adding some pieces of fresh fruit from a bowl on the table. Next to the boy is a slightly older girl, maybe 7 years old, who is playing with her dolls, ignoring the food in front of her.

“Sophia, put the dolls away and eat your breakfast, please” Carol now says to her daughter.

The girl stops playing and looks at her plate, then at her brother`s, who is already happily munching away on his food.

“Henry has strawberries. I want strawberries, too!”

Carol leans over the table to add some strawberries to her daughter`s plate.

“Now eat, honey.”

Carol turns to Ezekiel with a raised eyebrow and a lop-sided grin, eyes sparkling teasingly.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Ezekiel can`t help but stare at her. This wasn`t the Carol he had last seen in his small room at Hilltop. That Carol was broken like him, full of grief and pain. Together they had reached out for one another, trying to momentarily forget all about the guilt and the pain, finding solace in each other`s arms. Maybe even taking a step towards fixing their relationship, both of them realizing that the other still felt love as well. The Carol in front of him didn`t know anything about this pain, happiness radiating from deep within her. She is hauntingly beautiful – and very obviously pregnant.

“Zeke?” A small frown appears on Carol`s face as she walks over to him, putting her hands on his waist. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I – I just – I didn`t – I guess I`m not really awake yet.” Ezekiel stutters, not really knowing what to say. His arms wrap around her on their own volition, holding her to him, as he keeps staring helplessly into her deep blue eyes, drowning in them. The smile is back on Carol`s face and she leans in to press a sweet peck to his lips.

“Didn`t get enough sleep last night, huh?” she says with a wink.

Her grin is contagious and before he even realizes what he`s doing, Ezekiel lowers his head and kisses her firmly. How much he missed her! As he presses his hand against the small of her back, he feels the roundness of her belly pressing into his abdomen. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes drop down between them, his hand coming up to reverently touch her belly.

“You are so beautiful.”

She chuckles and wraps her arms around him, leaning up to whisper into his ear.

“I believe it was those words that caused the lack of sleep last night. Now come on, let`s have breakfast.”

Although Ezekiel has absolutely no memory of the previous night, he grins at her comment. He is reluctant to let her go, but Carol extricates herself from him and sits down at the table next to her son. Ezekiel follows her, taking the place to her right. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he studies the children. Sophia. And Henry. Both children were long gone in his world, the real world. Whatever. And yet, here they were, much younger and looking completely different. Okay, Ezekiel never met Sophia, but it was safe to assume that Carol`s daughter did not look like the girl sitting opposite from him now.

No, these children here very obviously were his own. Henry basically looks like a young version of Ezekiel, his skin maybe a shade lighter than his own, but with the same nose and unruly, frizzy hair. He does have Carol`s blue eyes, however, as does his sister. Sophia`s skin is just a bit lighter than Henry`s, her face strikingly resembling Carol`s. She also has Carol`s hair, long soft curls that fall over her shoulders and down her back, the color a warm brown shade. They were both beautiful, a perfect mixture of him and Carol. Ezekiel`s eyes drift to his wife again, landing on the prominent curve of her belly. Another baby. Growing inside of her. Exhaling a deep breath, Ezekiel puts the mug down with shaking hands, suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions.

“Why don`t you eat, daddy?”

Raising his head a little, Ezekiel looks directly into his daughter`s eyes. His daughter. He pushes away the twinge of sadness that had been tugging at his heart, giving her a full blown smile. He reaches for the pancakes, putting some on his plate and pours some syrup over them. He might as well enjoy this dream as long as it lasted.

“I was just distracted by your beauty, my princess” he answers Sophia`s question, earning himself a roll of her eyes that makes her look even more like her mother. Chuckling, Ezekiel stuffs a fork full of pancakes into his mouth, humming in satisfaction at the delicious taste.

“When are we going to the fair?”

Ezekiel freezes, almost dropping his fork. He puts it down carefully and looks at Sophia.

“What?”

“You said we could go to the fair today!”

“Yes, to the fair, daddy!” Henry chimes in, wriggling in his chair, almost spilling his milk.

Carol reaches for it just in time, then helps her son out of his chair, placing him on her lap. The little boy has other ideas, though, holding out his hands to his father. Ezekiel reaches for him, pulling the boy onto his lap. Henry turns in his arms, placing his little hands against Ezekiel`s cheeks, grinning at him.

“To the fair!” the boy says again.

Ezekiel instinctively cradles his son against his chest, helplessly looking at Carol for help. He has no idea what the children are talking about. The mention of a fair momentarily has thrown him off balance, but holding Henry in his arms relaxes him again. He looks down at him lovingly, smiling as the boy snatches a strawberry from his plate and pops it into his mouth, then reaches for another one and offers it to his father. Ezekiel opens his mouth and lets Henry push the fruit inside.

“The street fair. In the neighborhood.” Carol explains, her tone telling Ezekiel that this is something he should know. Addressing her daughter`s question, she adds “And we can go as soon as everyone is finished with their breakfast and properly dressed.”

Sophia quickly finishes the last bites on her plate, then jumps off her chair, declaring “I`m done!”

Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek as she passes her, she rushes out of the room. Henry immediately climbs down from Ezekiel`s lap and hurries after his sister. Carol and Ezekiel exchange a bemused glance. Taking a sip from her coffee, Carol gets up from her chair and goes to sit on her husband`s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“How could you forget about the fair? We just talked about it yesterday.”

Ezekiel gives her a sheepish smile. It`s not like he can tell her that this world – this life – is completely foreign to him. His hand lands on her belly again, drawn to it like a magnet, softly caressing it. So many times had he wished for this to happen, had he imagined what she would look like carrying his child. Now he can`t take his eyes off her. Carol places her hand on his jaw, tilting his head a little to make him look at her.

“Is really everything alright? We can stay home if you don`t feel well.”

Ezekiel shakes his head, smiling reassuringly. “No. The kids are looking forward to the fair. I`m good. Better than good. Everything`s absolutely perfect.”

He reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear, lovingly cupping her cheek.

“YOU are absolutely perfect. I love you so much.”

Smiling brightly, Carol leans down to press her lips to his and Ezekiel just melts into the kiss, holding her as close to his body as possible. They part when they hear a loud thud from upstairs, followed by a rather indignant sounding scream coming from their daughter. “Henry!”

Sighing, Carol rests her forehead against Ezekiel`s. “Why don`t you go and check on them. Make sure they`ll get washed and dressed. I will take care of the kitchen.”

Stealing another quick kiss, Ezekiel carefully pushes her off his lap and heads back upstairs, following the voices of his children. He finds them in what must obviously be Sophia`s room, playing with a huge doll house. The floor is scattered with various dolls, stuffed animals and all sorts of other toys. For a moment he just watches them, again marveling at their beauty. It warms his heart to see them playing together, although a minute ago it sounded differently. It was obvious that the two children shared a deep bond with one another.

“Henry tipped over the box” Sophia says, looking up at her father.

“I was looking for Olaf!” Henry holds up what seems to be a stuffed snow man.

Chuckling, Ezekiel steps into the room and puts said box back up again, gathering some of the toys and putting them back inside.

“Come on, you guys, help me tidy up this mess. And then we get you washed and dressed. You wanted to go to the fair, right?”

The kids immediately jump to their feet, picking up the scattered toys. When everything looks neat again, they head into the bathroom next door. It`s not the same one that Ezekiel was in earlier, this one being a little smaller with just a bathtub and no separate shower. On one side there are two sinks with a small stool in front of each for the children to stand on while brushing their teeth. Ezekiel watches them go about their task, helping Henry not to miss a spot.

“Can you help me, daddy?”

Ezekiel looks up from his kneeling position in front of Henry to find Sophia holding a hair brush into his face. Toweling off Henry`s face, he straightens up and picks Henry up to sit him on the washstand before him, then takes the brush from Sophia.

“It`s a pleasure, my princess” Ezekiel says with a smile, bowing down to press a kiss to his daughter`s forehead.

He starts brushing her long wavy hair, remembering how sometimes Carol would let him do that. He`d been ridiculously happy when he realized that she decided to let her hair grow. Not because he didn`t like the short hair. To him she was beautiful either way. He loved her gorgeous face, her stunning blue eyes, the curve of her lips, the sweet dusting of freckles everywhere. No, he`d been happy because he knew the reason why she had kept her hair short. Letting it grow was an outward testimony of her faith and trust in him.

“Princess Sophia and prince Henry!” Henry says.

“That`s right! Because this home is our kingdom and your mama she`s the queen of my heart.”

Ezekiel spots Carol in the mirror, casually leaning against the doorframe, watching him. For a moment, he feels a little self-conscious, not sure if he is displaying the “right” behavior with the children, something that this Carol is familiar with. She eases his worries instantly when she comes walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as best as her belly would allow. Holding his gaze in the mirror, she kisses his shoulder, then places her chin on it.

“This queen is the luckiest girl in the world for sure to have you as her husband!”

Ezekiel winks at her and with a happy grin resumes his task of brushing Sophia`s hair. Carol lets go of his waist and turns to pick up her son from the washstand, balancing him on her hip. It`s not the most comfortable thing to do in her current condition, but Henry wrapping his small arms around her neck and giving her a wet smooch on the cheek is totally worth the slight discomfort.

“Okay, I think we`re done.” Ezekiel puts the brush away and looks at Sophia in the mirror to get her approval. Grinning, she gives him a thumbs up. “And now a braid, please!”

“Hey, how about I do the braid and you go and get this little man dressed?” Carol suggests, handing Henry over to Ezekiel and stepping up behind Sophia, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. With his son in his arms, Ezekiel leaves the bathroom and turns to the room next door, which he assumes is Henry`s bedroom.

“Alright, you heard your mom. Let`s get you dressed and then daddy can go and take a shower.”

When Ezekiel returns to the kitchen twenty minutes later, Carol is busy packing a picnic basket with sandwiches, fruits, some bottles of water and juice for the children. She`s dressed in a sleeveless blue sundress that`s flowing around her knees, proudly showing off her pregnant belly for everyone to see. Her hair is tied up in a bun with some loose curls framing her face. His whole being yearns for her, yearns to touch her, to shower her with his love.

Ezekiel feels a little bit of guilt bubbling up inside him, but inwardly kicks himself for his foolish notion. This was a dream, for crying out loud! A dream about his wife. His wonderful wife that he had missed like crazy over the past couple months. He dreams about Carol a lot, though admittedly he never had a dream like this before. But honestly, this was a welcome diversion from the nightmares that have been haunting him. No way was he going to feel bad about wanting to see her happy, about wanting to be happy again with her. And he wasn`t going to deny himself the opportunity of holding her. Who knows, maybe this whole dream was caused by their recent coming together, the flaring up of hope he`d felt that not everything was lost between them.

Ezekiel refuses to think further about it and gives in to his longing, wrapping his arms around Carol from behind the way she did earlier in the bathroom. Smiling, she turns her head, offering him her lips for a sweet kiss that he gives her gladly. Her hand comes up to tangle in his beard, tugging slightly. Both of his hands pressed on her belly, he rests his forehead against hers, sighing in contentment.

“I know I should have cut it somewhat. It`s grown quite a bit. But I didn`t want to waste any more time before we could leave.”

Slightly turning in his arms, Carol looks up at Ezekiel with a suggestive smile on her lips.

“I don`t know. I kinda like the way it feels.”

Oh, this woman could be such a tease sometimes. But so could he. Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, Ezekiel directs her face to his for another kiss. He starts out innocently nipping at her lips, but then softly presses his thumb into her cheek to get her to open her mouth to him, sweeping his tongue inside to claim his possession of her sweet mouth. Carol moans lightly, tilting her head back further to give him better access, her hand curling around a strand of his dreads.

When he pulls back, she follows him, chasing the feel of his lips on hers. Ezekiel chuckles throatily, pressing a soft kiss to her nose instead. Carol`s eyes flutter open, giving him a dirty look when she sees the devilish grin on his face. Wriggling her butt against him, she mutters something under her breath that distinctly sounds like “smug bastard” to Ezekiel`s ears. Still grinning, he kisses her temple, his hand landing on her hip to still her movement, the other one tipping up her chin so he can look at her.

“I don`t think that we have time for this now, my love” he says not without regret, his words causing the cutest pout on Carol`s lips that tempts him to kiss her again. He gives in to the temptation, lightly brushing his lips against hers, groaning when he feels the tip of her tongue sneaking out, teasing him.

“Mom! Dad!” They jump apart at the sound of Sophia`s voice who appeared in the open doorway coming from the living room, hands on her hips. “Can we go now?” Henry shows up next to her a second later, mimicking her pose, tapping his little foot in the cutest “hurry up already” fashion.

Closing the lid of the basket with a loud thud, Carol smiles at her children.

“All done. Go put on your shoes.”

Squealing, the kids rush past them and out into the hallway, excited to get on their way. Extricating herself from her husband`s embrace, Carol follows them, but turns at the door to look back at Ezekiel. Her cheeks are stained a soft pink color, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, giving her an adorable breathless look.

“We will continue this later.”

Without waiting for a response, she is out the door, leaving Ezekiel behind with a silly grin on his face. Grabbing the basket, he follows his family outside, purposely declaring in his best King Ezekiel intonation “Hell, yes, we will, my Queen!”

The fair is happening just around the corner from their home, so they can walk there on foot, Sophia happily jumping a few steps ahead, her thick braid swinging from one side to the other. Henry is sitting on Ezekiel`s shoulders, holding on tight to his dreads to secure himself. Ezekiel`s hand is wrapped around one of his ankles, his other hand resting on Carol`s hip, who pushes Henry`s stroller in front of her. When Henry saw the stroller, he made a face, telling his parents that he was a big boy and didn`t need it anymore. But knowing that her son would probably fall tired before they made it back home, Carol insisted on taking it anyway. That and it was easier to transport their picnic.

The fair extends along the main street of their neighborhood and into the nearby park, booth after booth selling different types of street food as well as local crafts and goods. None of this is interesting for Henry and Sophia, though, both of them impatiently tugging at their father`s hands, dragging him through the crowd of people. Carol is following a few steps behind, not quite as quick on her feet as her children are, careful not to bump into anybody as she steers her way through the crowd.

Their destination is the part of the fair that was set up to entertain the children. There`s a couple carnival rides, a magic show, a clown walking around gifting the children with balloon figures and a huge bouncing playhouse that looks like a castle. The rest of the morning is spent going from one ride to the other, Henry and Sophia taking round after round until they decide that it`s time for the next ride. When they have gotten tired of it, the family settles on a bank near the playhouse, from where Carol and Ezekiel can watch their children bouncing around inside.

Sitting behind her on the bench, Ezekiel cradles Carol in his arms, softly stroking her belly. Sighing, Carol leans back against him, her hands coming to rest over his. He gets a stunned expression on his face when he realizes that her belly is moving under his palms. The baby was kicking inside! Fascinated, Ezekiel smooths his hands over Carol`s belly, chasing the movement of the baby. Never before in his life has he felt anything like this! Carol giggles, then suddenly sits up straight, pressing a hand into her left side when she is hit by a particularly strong kick into her kidney.

“Ouch.”

Ezekiel regards her with a worried expression. “Does it hurt?”

Carol looks at him over her shoulder, a somewhat incredulous look on her face. “Well, yeah, sometimes it does.” She relaxes back against him, adding in a teasing tone “But it`s gonna hurt a lot more when she decides to come out and meet us.”

She throws him another look over her shoulder, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud at the slightly panicked expression on his face.

“Relax, I have done this before, remember? Just promise me you will be there with me like the previous times so I can scream at you and curse you for doing this to me.”

Chuckling, Ezekiel pulls her against him, kissing her temple. “Wouldn`t miss it for anything in the world.”

Although, of course, he doesn`t know that. He still thinks that he`s dreaming, has to think so because there just is no other explanation for what is going on here. And if he is dreaming, he will certainly soon wake up. A part of him is sad that he will probably miss the experience of his child being born. But there`s also another part of him – a big part – that misses his Carol – the Carol he spent the eight happiest years of his life with. Pushing those memories aside, Ezekiel forces himself to focus on the here and now.

Just when he is about to ask Carol if he can get her anything, she sits up again, leaning forward a bit.

“Zeke.” She points in the direction of the playhouse where he spots Henry trying to climb down from it. Ezekiel gets up and walks over to help his son, but before he reaches him, Henry accidentally gets bumped by an older child and falls down, landing on his butt. Ezekiel hurries to pick him up, worried that he hurt himself, but Henry just grins at him, throwing himself into his arms. Ezekiel carries him back to where Carol is sitting, placing him on the bench next to her.

“He`s thirsty” he tells Carol, searching for a carton of juice in their basket and handing it to Henry.

“Hungry, too, mommy!” Henry says.

Carol grabs Ezekiel`s wrist to have a look at his watch. “It`s almost noon. Go get Sophia, please. Time for picnic.”

They head over to the park, finding themselves a relatively quiet spot near to the playground. Ezekiel spreads out a blanket on the soft grass and helps Carol sit down, then starts unpacking their picnic. With a sandwich in his hands, Henry crawls on Ezekiel`s lap. He makes it half-way through it, before he is fast asleep, his head resting on Ezekiel`s chest. Laughing at the sight, Carol searches for her phone to take a picture of them. As usual, Sophia is more interested in playing than in food, so she quickly gulps down her own sandwich, then jumps to her feet again.

“Can I go to the playground? Please!”

Carol feels pretty tired herself, but she can`t deny her daughter. After a quick glance at her phone, she looks up at Sophia, who is impatiently bouncing on her feet.

“Half an hour. It`s getting pretty warm out here.”

Grinning, Sophia turns on her heels, running towards the playground.

“Stay close! I wanna see you!” Carol shouts after her, turning her head to Ezekiel when she hears him chuckling.

“What?”

Ezekiel removes the remnants of Henry`s sandwich from his grasp, then carefully lifts the boy off his lap and lays him down on the blanket, stretching out next to him, shielding him from the sun with his body. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looks up at Carol, a loving smile on his lips. He reaches forward, lightly tapping her knee.

“She is just like you. Always needs something to do. And fearless.”

Smirking, Carol reaches for his hand, squeezing it. “Yeah. And sooner or later that is going to get her into trouble.”

“She`ll be fine.” Ezekiel tugs at her hand and she leans down for a quick peck, followed by another one. Aware that she is probably going to regret it in a couple minutes, Carol lays down on her side opposite Ezekiel, cradling Henry between them. Touching her fingertips to his jaw, she guides his face to hers for another kiss.

“I`m glad she has you as her daddy.”

“I`m glad for all of you.”

Holding hands, they watch Sophia for a while, but soon Carol starts wriggling around on the blanket, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position. Giving up on it with an annoyed sigh, she struggles to push herself back into a sitting position. Ezekiel tries to hide his amused grin, but Carol sees it anyway, shooting him a deadly glare that just causes him to laugh out loud. She was just way too cute when she got cranky, although he knew from past experience that it was better not to let it slip too far. Not that he had any experience with a cranky pregnant Carol. That on his mind he hurries to get to his feet, offering her his hands to help her up, leading her to sit on the close-by bench.

Dropping down on one knee in front of her, Ezekiel looks up into her face to make sure she`s okay. He knows he`s out of trouble when he sees the playful pout on her lips, the one that tells him he`s an idiot, but she loves him anyway. Or maybe because of it? He leans up to kiss the pout away, then kisses the curve of her belly.

“I think it`s time we get you home.”

Ezekiel turns to pick up Henry and places him in his stroller, then gathers up the remnants of their picnic, stuffing everything into the stroller as well. After making sure he didn`t miss anything, he walks over to the playground to get Sophia and a couple minutes later they`re on their way back home.

Once inside, Carol makes a beeline for the bathroom, while Ezekiel unloads the basket from the stroller, carrying it into the kitchen. As soon as they got home, Henry had woken up from his nap, immediately chasing after his sister to go and play with their toys in the living room. Walking back into the kitchen, Carol makes a move to help her husband unpack and stuff away their leftovers, but he notices the tired look on her face, pulling her into his arms.

“Why don`t you go and take a nap? I can handle this.”

Carol looks up at him, smiling gratefully, too tired to even argue with him. She stretches up to give him a kiss, then turns around to head out of the kitchen. She feels a little dizzy, slightly swaying on her feet and grabs for the counter to steady herself. Being on her feet all morning in the summer heat maybe has been a little too much today. Ezekiel is right behind her, picking her up. Carol tries to protest, saying that she is too heavy, but he ignores her. He carries her up the stairs effortlessly, carefully laying her down on their bed. She`s fast asleep before her head even hits the pillow. Ezekiel draws the curtains, then bends to remove her shoes and presses a kiss to her forehead. With a loving look he turns to leave the room, silently closing the door behind him, giving his wife some time to rest.

When Carol wakes up again, it`s early afternoon. She scrambles out of bed, first of all paying another visit to the bathroom, then returns to draw back the curtains in the bedroom. Hearing laughter drifting up from outside, she steps out onto the balcony and looks down into the garden, smiling when she sees her family splashing around in the pool. It has gotten even warmer while she was sleeping and her sundress is already sticking to her skin, making her feel uncomfortable. She heads back into the bedroom, pulling the dress over her head and throwing it into the laundry basket.

She rummages around in a drawer, searching for some swimwear, finally deciding on her favorite bikini. It`s white with golden dots all over it, the triangle-shaped top fastening with ties on her back and behind her neck, the bottom also with adjustable ties on the left and right. Carol loves it, but it`s not specifically designed for pregnant women so she fears that it may not quite fit at the moment. She tries it on anyway, turning in front of the mirror, satisfied that it actually looks pretty good. Maybe covering a little less of her boobs than intended, but hey – she was at home, right? And she was sure Ezekiel won`t mind. Nor will the children.

Carol walks back into the bathroom to loosen her disheveled bun and after combing her hair she ties it into a neat braid as she did for Sophia this morning. Before heading downstairs to join her family, she slips into a white lacy kimono-like cardigan that flows around her legs mid-thigh, tying the sash just below her breasts, highlighting her protruding belly. Downstairs, she makes a detour through the kitchen to get herself something cold to drink, then steps out onto the patio and into the hot afternoon sun.

Ezekiel is playing with Henry and Sophia in the pool, throwing a beach ball back and forth between them, splashing around when he spots Carol walking out. Holy shit! His jaw literally drops open and his scalp begins to prickle. She was just drop-dead gorgeous. He had spent quite an amount of time in their marriage studying her body – both dressed and un-dressed – memorizing every curve, every scar, every freckle. He knows Carol`s body better than his own, but he has never seen her like this before. His heart is beating wildly out of control and he has to remind himself to keep breathing. Judging by the smug look on her face she knows exactly what she is doing to him. That little witch!

“Daddy!”

Before he knows what`s happening, Ezekiel is hit square in the face by the beach ball, eliciting a fit of giggles from his wife and his children.

“Sorry, daddy!” Sophia shouts out, sounding not the least bit sorry.

Ezekiel splashes water at her, but she swiftly slides off the pool mat she`s been lying on, hiding behind it, laughing. His eyes drift back to Carol, who has slipped out of her cardigan and now comes walking over to the pool, carefully sinking down on the edge to let her legs dangle in the water. His gaze is drawn to her belly, wondering not for the first time today how far along she actually was. His guess would be maybe 7 or 8 months, but he wasn`t an expert on the matter. He does know, however, that this is the prettiest baby belly he`d ever seen – although he might be biased here.

From the corner of his eye, Ezekiel notices Sophia climbing out of the pool to go and play with her dolls again that she left on a blanket under the big maple tree. Henry is still lying on the pool mat on his stomach with his arm floats on, paddling his hands in the water to try and steer the mat over to his mother. Reaching for the mat, Ezekiel helps him by pushing it through the water, holding it steady while Henry climbs out with Carol`s help.

“Off” he demands, holding his arms out to Carol for her to take off the floats. As soon as he is free of them, Henry wraps his arms around his mother`s neck, giggling when she starts peppering his face with tiny kisses. Other than his sister, Henry is a very cuddly child, needing lots of hugs and kisses from his parents throughout the day. Now he kneels down next to Carol, wrapping his arms around her belly as best as he can manage and drops a kiss on it, then gets back to his feet.

“Baby needs a kissy, too” he tells his parents with his hands on his hips.

“You`re absolutely right” Ezekiel agrees with him, softly grabbing Carol`s belly between both hands, leaning down to kiss it as well. Then he pulls his son into his arms, balancing him on his hip.

“And can daddy have a kiss, too?”

Henry doesn`t need to be asked twice. With his arms around Ezekiel`s neck, he leans up to press a big smooch on his cheek, grinning widely.

“And now mommy!” Winking his little hand impatiently, he calls for his mother. “Come!”

Knowing exactly what her son wants, Carol slides down from the edge of the pool and into the water. Sliding an arm around Ezekiel`s waist, she tilts her head back, puckering her lips in expectation. Smiling brightly, he cups the back of her head and descends his mouth on hers in a lingering sweet kiss. When they pull back, Henry happily claps his hands.

“Now Soph!” he exclaims, pointing in the direction of his sister.

“Absolutely!” Ezekiel walks him to the other side of the pool and sits him on the edge. Henry immediately scrambles to his feet and dashes over to where Sophia is playing, unaware of her brother`s impending attack.

“Oh, she is sooo going to love that.” Carol smirks, wrapping her arms around Ezekiel from behind.

They watch as Henry tackles his sister from behind, clinging to her back and trying to reach her face to kiss her somewhere. Sophia shrieks in annoyance, shaking her whole body in an effort to get rid of her brother. In a matter of seconds the two children are a tangled mass of limbs, rolling around on the grass. For a moment, Ezekiel considers whether he should go and part them, but then he hears them laughing and relaxes back against Carol.

“We make great kids.”

“Yes, we do.” She bumps her belly against his back slightly and he turns around, pulling her against him. Before he got into the pool with Henry and Sophia, Ezekiel had tied his dreads back, giving Carol an unobstructed view of his face. She reaches up to smooth her fingers over his eyebrows, his nose and cheeks, the soft hair of his mustache. Smiling, she pulls his face down to hers, brushing her lips against his tenderly.

“There isn`t anyone else in this world I would do this with.”

There`s a sincerity in her voice that touches him deeply, leaving him at a loss for words. So instead of answering, he bows down for another tender kiss, putting all his emotions into it, hoping that she understands. Judging by the look on her face, she does.

“Alright, enough sappiness.” She pushes against his chest playfully, turning her body away to reach for the pool mat. Eyeing it, Carol tries to figure out a somewhat graceful way to roll her body onto it. Ah, hell. Looking over her shoulder at her husband, she narrows her eyes at him, pointing a finger as a warning.

“If you dare to laugh at me one more time today, I swear I`ll make you sleep on the couch!”

Chuckling, Ezekiel comes up behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I would never dare to laugh at the Queen.” Reaching around her body, he holds the mat down for Carol so she can slide onto it, holding it in place while she swings her legs up. With a contended sigh, Carol closes her eyes, stretching out on the mattress, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin.

Ezekiel keeps her anchored to him, taking full advantage of having her body up close to him. He lets his eyes roam over her, from her beautiful beloved face, over the curve of her breasts, the swell of her belly, down her shapely legs to her cute painted toenails. He bites his lips just in time to stop himself from laughing out loud. He hadn`t even paid attention to the fact that she had painted toenails. Pink painted toenails. What amuses him wasn`t so much the fact that they were painted or the color in itself, but the thought that in her current state she certainly did not do it herself. Ezekiel wonders if he had been the one to paint her nails for her. Or maybe it was Sophia. Either way, they looked awfully cute and he can`t stop himself from touching them.

Carol raises up on her elbows, stretching her neck to see what he`s doing. Wriggling her toes, she splashes water at him, a smug grin on her face.

“That was very nice of you.”

Okay, so there he had his answer. Ezekiel rolls his eyes at her and she splashes water at him again, this time hitting his face. For a second, he considers whether he would get away with pushing the mattress over, but he decides against it. Instead, he slides his hands under her body and lifts her into his arms, then drops her just so much that she sinks into the water up to her chin. Squealing, Carol grabs for his neck, trying to push him under water, but he just lets himself fall backwards, taking her with him. Spluttering, they both try to regain their footing while still childishly splashing water into each other`s faces.

Hearing their parents fuss around in the water, Sophia and Henry drop their toys and come running over, throwing themselves at Ezekiel, eager to participate in the fight.

Later that evening, when dinner time approaches, the family decides to have a little barbecue. While Ezekiel is busy setting the table outside with Henry`s help and grilling some hamburgers, Carol and Sophia are picking some tomatoes and bell peppers as well as a cucumber from their small veggie garden, preparing a fresh salad in the kitchen together. They take their time enjoying their meal and precious family time together. By the time they start cleaning up again, the sun is already setting on the horizon, giving way to a cloudless, starry night.

“Mommy, can we watch a movie, please?”

Carol looks up from her task of stowing the dishes into the dishwasher, finding herself face to face with her children. Glancing at the clock, she straightens up, grimacing at the slight ache in her back.

“It`s almost bedtime.”

“But it`s Saturday! Please!”

“Yes, please!” Both Sophia and Henry give her their best puppy-dog-eyes, knowing exactly that she won`t say no to them.

“Fine. But – “ Carol raises her voice from stopping her children to rush out of the kitchen “first you go and take a bath and put on your pj`s. And don`t forget to brush your teeth.”

“Okay!” The kids are already out the door and halfway up the stairs, calling for her to follow them. “Come on, mom!”

Wiping her hands on a towel, Carol moves to walk out into the hallway, but is stopped by Ezekiel who gently pushes her in the other direction.

“What are you doing? I need to run them a bath.”

“No. You need to go and sit down. I can handle this.”

“But –“ Carol tries to protest, but Ezekiel cuts her short. “No buts. Go.” He kisses the side of her head and gives her a playful pat on her butt to send her off. She gives him a look of mock indignation over her shoulder, but obediently walks off into the living room. When Ezekiel returns half an hour later with two freshly bathed kids, Carol is laying sprawled out on the big comfy sofa with her feet propped up on a stool, reading a book. She puts the book away as Henry and Sophia come jumping onto the sofa, getting comfy next to her. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?” Carol already knows the answer, but asks anyway, covering her ears in preparation of what is to come.

“FROZEN!” Sophia and Henry shout out in unison at the top of their lungs.

Sophia grabs the remote control and turns on the TV. Ezekiel looks at the DVD player with a slight frown on his face, then searches the room with his eyes, trying to figure out where he might find the DVD in question.

“It`s already in.” Carol tells him, patting the spot next to her on the sofa.

“Oh, okay.” Glad to have dodged the awkwardness of having to explain why he couldn`t remember where they kept their DVDs, Ezekiel plops down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Naturally, the children immediately squeeze in between them, forcing him to scoot over.

“Hey.” Ezekiel looks over at Carol when he hears her soft call while at the same time she is kicking his leg to get his attention. He`s been engrossed in the movie, giving her a sheepish smile at being caught. He can`t remember this movie or where he may have seen it before the end of the world, but obviously his subconscious did. Carol nods her head to the side, indicating him with her eyes to take a look. Doing so, Ezekiel finds Henry and Sophia deep asleep with their arms around each other, snoring slightly. They did not even last 30 minutes into the movie.

“I`m taking them to bed” he says, getting up from the couch and bowing down to disentangle the siblings. Carol leans over to give them both a kiss before Ezekiel first carries Henry upstairs and then Sophia. Neither of them even notices being moved, just curling into their father`s embrace and then snuggling into their pillows.

Upon returning to the living room, Ezekiel finds Carol gone, all lights and the TV turned off. The door to the patio is open and he makes out her figure moving around outside. She`d been lighting some lanterns that are scattered all over the place, creating a romantic atmosphere. Even though the sun has long set, the temperature is still warm with not the slightest breath of air moving. Carol hadn`t bothered to change into something else after their splash in the pool, still wearing her bikini, her jacket lying discarded over a chair.

Ezekiel himself had put on a muscle shirt over his swim shorts that he now pulls over his head, throwing it onto the same chair as Carol`s jacket. She sits down on the edge of one of the big sunbeds that were made for two people, eyeing him appreciatively. Crooking her finger at him, she beckons him to come closer. Ezekiel sits down on the opposite edge, his body turned towards Carol. He cups her cheek with his left hand, guiding her face to his, softly brushing his lips over hers.

“Hey you.”

“Hi.”

Carol grabs his head between her hands, kissing him more firmly. Rising up on her knees, she scoots closer, pressing her belly against his chest. With his hands on her hips, Ezekiel leans backwards against the cushioned backrest, turning their bodies a little so they can both lie on their sides. Their mouths still fused together, Carol lets her fingers glide over his jaw and down his throat, playing with the soft sparse hairs on his chest. Groaning, Ezekiel tries to pull her closer against him, craving full body contact with her.

“You`ve been driving me crazy all day.” His lips travel down the side of her neck, softly nipping at her collarbone.

“Mhmh” Carol hums deep in her throat, her hand coming up to curl into his beard, tilting his head up to make him look at her again. Biting her bottom lip, she gives him a seductive smile, her fingers itching down his chest again, over his abdomen, playing with the waistband of his shorts. Twisting her upper body, she purposefully pushes her breasts forward, directing his gaze there.

“Then what are you gonna do to me?” Her voice is sultry, a low sexy purr that makes all his hairs stand on end and his skin prickle.

Ezekiel loves this side of Carol. Her playfulness. Her passion. Her complete trust in him. Sex had always played an important part in their relationship. Not just because of their mutual crazy-as-hell attraction to one another. Of course, there was that – and it hadn`t lessened even after almost 10 years. Their last encounter had been proof enough of that. Carol had been absolutely right when she said that sex had never been their problem. For them, sex has always been about intimacy, about sharing their emotions with each other. Their love. Their trust. Their devotion. At times, it had been a way to console the other when it was necessary. Or to work off their anger during a particularly hard fight. Admittedly, that didn`t happen very often – but the few times it did, their coupling had been extraordinarily intense, leaving them a laughing pile of goo afterwards, unable to remember what they had been fighting about in the first place.

With a devilish grin Ezekiel drags his fingers up her spine, unfastening the ties of her bikini on her back, then moving higher to unfasten the ones around her neck. He pulls the garment away, tossing it aside carelessly. Somewhere in his mind he is aware that the Carol in his arms doesn`t share any of his memories, but right now that doesn`t matter. What does matter is the way her hand sneaks into his shorts, curling around his growing erection. The way her full plump breasts beg for his attention. Giving in to his desire, Ezekiel lowers his head to pull a taut rosy nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it. Carol squeezes him tight as a response to his action, both of them moaning in unison.

Ezekiel switches to her other breast while at the same time tugging at the ties of her bikini bottom, swiftly freeing her of it. His fingers seek out the wetness pooling between her legs, parting her folds, his thumb grazing over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He feels her trembling at his touch, telling him that it won`t take much to set her off. God, he loves the way her body responds to him! Tearing his mouth from her breast, he crushes his lips down on hers instead, searching the sweet taste of her tongue against his.

Carol leans into his kiss, her hands coming up to push against his shoulders. She rises up on her knees again, her face hovering above his as she moves to straddle his lap. Steadying herself with one hand pressed against his chest, she reaches for his hard-on again, positioning him at her entrance. She takes him in slowly, sinking down on him inch by delicious inch, her walls hugging him tight. With both hands braced against his chest, she leans her weight on him, her belly pressed against his abdomen.

Ezekiel places his hands on either side of her belly, caressing the firm flesh. He is enthralled by the vision she makes, watching the soft sway of her breasts as she rocks against him, riding him in a tantalizing slow manner. Her eyes have slipped shut, her face a mask of pure pleasure. Ezekiel uses his feet to slide a little ways down on the sunbed, bending his knees, the action causing Carol to tilt her hips a little more against him, her legs spreading a little wider. He feels the slight change immediately, her clit brushing against his shaft on every stroke, the sensation making his toes curl.

Carol`s eyes snap open, the fire in them stoking his passion. She rotates her hips a little faster against him, panting through her parted lips. He longs to kiss them, but he can`t reach them in their current position. Instead, he slides his hands to her buttocks, helping her move. Ezekiel knows she is about to come when her hand grabs his jaw again, her thumb brushing over his lips. He opens his mouth and pulls it between his teeth, wetting it with his tongue. It`s enough to push her over the edge, more wetness gushing over his shaft, her body spasming against him.

Ezekiel grits his teeth to ride her orgasm out with her, not yet willing to give in to his own release. Carol slumps forward, her belly preventing a full body contact, so Ezekiel gently rolls her to her side again, slipping out of her in the process. He immediately misses her heat, but endures the slight discomfort, giving her some time to recuperate. He takes advantage of having her face close to his, satisfying his need to kiss her. She curls into him, deepening their kiss before pulling away with an audible pop. With a knowing grin, she grabs hold of him again, languidly stroking up and down.

“Need some more?”

“I`ll always need more of you” Ezekiel says sincerely, giving her a sweet peck.

Chuckling, Carol squeezes him teasingly, eliciting a load groan from him. “Good answer. But I know what you need now.”

Pushing herself back in a sitting position, she lets her eyes roam over his body, lingering on his impressive manhood. Ezekiel bites back a moan. He aches to be back inside her, but he waits patiently, excited for what she`ll do.

“Lower the backrest.”

He does as he is told, then watches as Carol leans forward, supporting her body on her forearms. Holding his gaze, she rests her chin on her hand, giving him a provocative smile.

“Well?”

Ezekiel grins at her brightly, leaning in to steal another kiss from her. This woman was just simply amazing and he knows that he is the luckiest man in the world for having her chose him as her husband. Lying on his side, he props his head up on his elbow, taking his time to just look at her. His dick is throbbing almost painfully, demanding that he satisfies his needs, but he deliberately chooses to torture himself – and her! – just a little bit longer, knowing that the reward will be worth it.

Ezekiel trails his fingers from her shoulder down the line of her back, over the curve of her butt and down her thigh to her calves then back up again, squeezing the firm flesh of her luscious backside with delight. He moves his body behind her, bowing down to pepper her back with tiny kisses, his tongue sneaking out every so often to lap at her salty skin. Carol drops her head to the cushions, moaning in pleasure. Straightening his body, Ezekiel uses his knees to push her legs open a little wider and pushing his hips forward, enters her in a swift move. Carol cries out at his sudden intrusion, instinctively pushing further back against him. She tries to move, but Ezekiel holds her in place, his body shaking with the effort of reigning in his raging lust. He`s suddenly uncertain, mindful of the state of her body.

“Carol.” He chokes out her name, desperate to see her face. She looks at him over her shoulder, rising an eyebrow.

“I – I`m not hurting you, am I? I mean – I – this – this is not harming you? Or the baby?” He struggles to get the words out, but he needs to know. Needs her reassurance. After all, this was completely new to him.

The slight annoyance in her look vanishes immediately, giving way to a beautiful smile that eases his worries immediately.

“You`re not hurting me ever. You make me feel soo good. And don`t worry about the baby. She`s fine in there. Still got a couple of weeks to go. She will probably make us wait anyway, just like her siblings.”

Ezekiel`s low chuckle turns into a deep moan as she wriggles her butt against him, emphasizing her words.

“Can`t blame them for staying in there as long as possible. It`s my favorite place in the world.”

Carol narrows her eyes at him, playfully sticking out her tongue. She wriggles against him once more and he loosens his grasp, allowing her to move freely. Ezekiel watches as she slides back and forth on him, as always fascinated by the sight they make together. He starts pushing his hips forward, meeting her thrust for thrust, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Carol pushes up on her arms, adding a little more force to her movements. Ezekiel`s gaze is drawn to her back, her braid flowing sensually down between her shoulder blades. Her hair has always been especially appealing to him, so now he can`t resist his desire to touch it. He reaches out, letting the thick braid run through his hand. Her deep moan is instantaneous and on an impulse, he wraps her hair around his hand, gently pulling her head back.

“Oh. Shit.” Her orgasm hits Carol by surprise, her body going rigid, her muscles clamping down on him. She reaches for him blindly and he slides his arm beneath her, pulling her up against him, holding her tight to his body. With his fingers still wrapped around her hair, Ezekiel presses his face to hers, his hips jerking against her. Carol turns her head, searching for his lips, swallowing the sounds of his release, her fingers curling around his dreads. They remain in their position, leaning against each other, until they have their breathing somewhat under control.

Tilting her head back, Carol searches for Ezekiel`s eyes, gently caressing his beard, a dreamy little smile playing on her lips. “That was pretty awesome.”

Ezekiel presses his lips against her temple, murmuring “As it always is, my love.”

“True. Let`s go to bed.”

They extricate themselves from each other, picking up their scattered clothing and shutting out the lights, then head upstairs with their arms around each other. They take a quick shower together, washing of the sweat, before climbing into bed, spooning against each other. Ezekiel splays his hand out over Carol`s belly, caressing it in soft circles, smiling when he feels his unborn daughter moving inside. Carol`s hand comes to rest on top of his, holding him to her.

“I love you so much” she whispers, already half-asleep.

Ezekiel kisses her shoulder, then the spot right beneath her ear. “I love you, too. And I always will. No matter what happens. Remember that.”

Carol gives him a sleepy smile, pulling his arms tighter around her, then drifts off to sleep. Ezekiel watches her, the peaceful relaxed look on her face. His eyes drift to the swell of her belly again, the evidence of their love. Once again, he is wondering if this is really a dream or maybe – a thought crosses his mind that makes his heart clench. Maybe he was dead. Maybe the cancer had taken its toll. Or maybe a walker had gotten the better of him. Maybe this was his heaven. Ezekiel closes his eyes, burying his face in Carol`s hair, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He knows that if this was the truth, he can`t do anything about it. But he prays with all his might that he is wrong. Because as wonderful as this life was – it wasn`t his. He misses his Carol terribly, hoping for a chance to hold her in his arms again, to tell her how much he still loves her. That thought on his mind, he falls into a restless sleep.

Ezekiel slowly comes awake, blinking his eyes rapidly, squeezing them shut against the light that comes in through the window. The blinds are shut, dimming the room, but still the faint light hurts his eyes. He turns his head to the other side, groaning at the pain in his skull and his neck. Very carefully he opens his eyes again, waiting for them to get accustomed to the light conditions. What he sees causes a small smile to form on his lips.

Carol. She`s sitting in a chair next to the bed he`s lying in, her head resting on his right hand, her fingers curled around him, seemingly deep asleep. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun just like the last time he saw her at Hilltop. Ezekiel tries to pull his hand out from under her, feeling the need to touch her face. Carol`s eyes flutter open as soon as she feels him move, pushing her body upright without letting go of his hand.

“You`re awake.”

Ezekiel knows right away that he is back in reality when he sees her eyes, the myriad of emotions reflecting in them tugging at his heart. He can still see the sadness that has accompanied both of them for the past months, although now it is concealed by the more prominent feeling of relief at seeing him conscious. And there`s also love in her eyes, honest and pure, warming him from the bottom of his soul.

“Carol. I`m so glad to see you.” He can barely croak the words out, his voice rough like sandpaper.

She lets go of his hand, reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table, holding it to his lips. Ezekiel gratefully takes a sip, then another one. The cool liquid feels good in his throat, easing away the hoarseness. Putting the glass back on the table, Carol sits down on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers again, the other one coming up to cup his cheek.

“You really had me worried.”

Ezekiel`s eyes drift around the sparsely furnished room before settling on her face again.

“Where are we?”

“We`re in a hospital. At the Commonwealth.”

Ezekiel looks at her with a confused expression on his face, a million questions shooting through his head. His lips are moving, but he can`t seem to be able to voice any of his thoughts. Carol gently places her fingers on his lips, shushing him.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Ezekiel shakes his head, wincing at the new wave of pain that rushes from his neck up to his head. He raises his hand to touch his neck, frowning when he encounters what seems to be a thick layer of bandages. Carol reaches for his hand, pulling it away from his neck and placing it in his lap instead, holding it there.

“Don`t touch it. You had surgery. It`s gone. You`ve been unconscious for the past couple days. I – I was so scared I would lose you. That you wouldn`t wake up.”

A tear slides down her cheek and he reaches for it, brushing it away with his thumb. His mind is reeling with the information she gave him, unable to fully proceed what she just said.

“What happened?”

“What is the last thing that you remember?”

Ezekiel thinks about her question for a moment, confused by the memories of his (possibly drug-induced) dream and the new situation he found himself in.

“I – I was in the woods somewhere, camping with Eugene and Yumiko and this, this new girl we met. We tried to be on time for Eugene`s meeting.”

“You were. Eugene said that your condition worsened quickly after that. You overexerted yourself. Worked up a fever.” Carol gives him a reprimanding look, more tears pooling in her eyes. “They did their best to get you here as fast as possible. They have great doctors and resources here. After they stabilized you, they removed the tumor. They say it didn`t spread. But you`ll still need treatment for a while.”

Ezekiel stares at Carol in wonder. They removed the tumor. He tries to raise his hand again, tries to touch his neck to convince himself that what she said is true, but Carol keeps his hand locked with hers in his lap. He moves his head to the side a bit, immediately feeling a sharp pang of pain. They removed the tumor. The reality is slowly sinking into his brain, a wide grin spreading on his face. Carol can`t help the answering smile on her lips, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on his mouth. When she pulls back, there`s a slight frown on Ezekiel`s forehead.

“What is it?”

“How did you get here? You – you didn`t come to the meeting point after the fire.”

Carol casts her eyes down, another tear spilling from her eyes. Ezekiel gently tilts her chin up to make her look at him. He needs her to see that he wasn`t mad at her.

“I`m sorry for that. I – there was something I needed to do. When I came back to Alexandria you were already gone. I wanted to follow you right away, but the situation – it was dangerous. We had to evacuate and got trapped. I came looking after you as soon as I could.”

Ezekiel brushes his thumb over her cheek, trying to reassure her. “I`m glad you`re here now, my love.”

Hearing his term of endearment, Carol squeezes her eyes shut in relief. She turns her head to press a kiss to his palm, then holds it against her face, giving him a small smile. Ezekiel`s head falls back against the cushions, exhausted from the excitement. His eyes slip closed momentarily, but snap back open when he realizes something else that Carol said. They got trapped?

“What – what about – her? Them? What – what happened?”

Carol squeezes his hands and holding his gaze she says “She`s dead. All of them are. It`s over.”

For a while they just stare at each other, now both of them with tears in their eyes, silently honoring the memory of their beloved son.

“Thank you.” Ezekiel acknowledges the share he knows Carol had in bringing down Henry`s murderer. Maybe her need for revenge hasn`t been healthy and maybe she made some wrong decisions along the way, but he would never blame her for anything. He knows that what she did was necessary to cope with their loss, to overcome the trauma it inflicted on them. Not just for her. But also for him. Now they could try to move forward. Together. As if reading his mind, Carol stretches out next to him on his bed, toeing off her shoes, her arm wrapping around his middle as she snuggles up close to him.

“I missed you so much.”

Hugging her tight to his body, Ezekiel kisses the crown of her head. “I missed you, too, my Queen.”

They fall silent, each lost in their thoughts, for the first time in months at peace with themselves and each other. Ezekiel`s mind drifts back to the dream he had, the glimpse into another life and he suddenly feels the need to share it with Carol.

“I had a dream. While I was unconscious.”

She looks up into his face, curious. “What did you dream about?”

Ezekiel tenderly brushes some strands of her hair out of her face, his fingers playing with the soft curls.

“You. Us. We lived a normal life with no walkers. We had children.” He hesitates for a moment, not sure whether he should say their names or not, but decides to be honest. “Sophia was seven and Henry was four. They were so beautiful. And you were pregnant with another baby girl.”

Carol`s lips curl up into a smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

“It was. It felt so real. There were moments when I thought it was. But as perfect as it was – I`m glad to be back here with you.”

“Why? It sounds a whole lot better than the mess we are living in.”

Cupping her cheek, Ezekiel looks deep into Carol`s eyes, needing her to understand the truth of what he was going to say.

“I wouldn`t trade this mess for anything in the world. Of course, I wish things hadn`t happened the way they did. But I loved our life together, the memories that we share with each other. The good and the bad. I loved you from the moment that I met you and I haven`t stopped loving you for a second. I never will. If there is one thing I know for sure in this world it`s this.”

Deeply touched, Carol leans up to capture his lips with hers in a sweet kiss, putting all her emotions into it. “I love you, too” she whispers against his lips, before returning for another kiss, her tears running freely down her cheeks, mixing with his. She is just as exhausted as he is, not having slept much in the past couple days out of worry for him. They slump against each other, soon drifting off into sleep with their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Both of them are unaware that a part of Ezekiel`s dream had already become reality, secretly growing inside Carol`s womb.

***************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, finally done. This was quite some work, so I really hope you like it. Let me know!


End file.
